


Secrets

by opal_sapphire



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Your parents find out about your boyfriend.





	Secrets

You loved your family. Really, you did. But they tended to jump to conclusions. Let’s say, for example, that you were dating. You tell them, and suddenly you’ve found your true love. Romantically, that is. (True love comes in many different forms, after all.)

So when you started dating your boyfriend, Ryan, you decided to keep it secret for a while. You didn’t want him to freak out because of your large and enthusiastic family. And, if you were being totally honest, it was nice having something (or in this case, someone) non-magical in your life. It gave you a sense of normalcy you weren’t used to in Storybrooke.

That normalcy had almost been shattered when Henry found out. Your little brother was thrilled that you’d found someone, and those two words had been dropped–true love. You made him promise to keep your relationship with Ryan a secret for now. Henry didn’t like it, but he agreed to do it.

You and Ryan had decided to have a lunch date at Granny’s today. It wasn’t particularly busy right now, but neither of you were complaining. It meant fewer people to pretend in front of.

The two of you shared a quick kiss, and the moment your lips touched, the door opened. You quickly broke apart and glanced over to see who it was. Your heart dropped.

Regina and Robin. And, judging by their expressions, they’d seen the kiss. Great.

You sighed and shared a look with Ryan. "I think it’s time to make a hasty retreat.“

Leaving money for the bill, you both got up and went outside, Regina and Robin hot on your heels. Ryan went to kiss you goodbye, but seemed to think better of it given the circumstances and just said goodbye. You took a deep breath and turned.

"Who was that?” Regina asked.

“Ryan,” you replied. "My boyfriend.“

"Boyfriend?” They repeated.

You bit the inside of your cheek and shoved your hands in your jean pockets. You didn’t think you’d feel this guilty. Then again, this hadn’t been how you wanted to tell them.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Robin asked.

Ah, hell, there it is. The question you were dreading.

You looked everywhere but them. "Well…because, uh, well, usually, when someone enters a romantic relationship, uh, our family tends to call it true love. And I, uh, didn’t want him to get freaked out by that.“

It was quiet for a few long moments. You swallowed hard. Regina took your hands. "I’m sorry we made you feel like you couldn’t tell us, Y/N.”

“It’s okay,” you said. "I love you guys.“

You were quickly pulled into a group hug.

"We love you too, Y/N,” Robin said.

Next time you weren’t keeping something like this a secret.


End file.
